Chronicles of Lord Pith
For many years, a monster has lurked hidden under the lake. Hideous in appearance, it has been banished long ago by the powers of the Kingdom to lay hidden deep within the irrigation channels once forged by King Sardia the First. Now, a young entrepreneur by the name of Lord Edward Pith has discovered this creature and through careful observation has uncovered shocking new evidence of the monster's true identity. Inspired by the module The God Under the Lake, The Chronicles of Lord Pith takes us to an unusual setting within D&D -- that of the villainous abode. Herein the players can experience first hand what it's like to be a villain as they begin to understand the designs of ghoulish management and abiding your days hunted by society while filthy, cursed and diseased. The setting is intended as a perspective within D&D to inspire a contrast within our campaign so that when players are back playing their regular characters they can better understand the nature of villains (as opposed to simply placing an alignment label to them). Unknown sources have confirmed that Lord Pith received a gift of two magical war carriages. They are rumoured to be constructed by the rich (Gnome) House Garishy neighboring the Kingdom Crownlands. Alchemical Golems utilizing crafted wizardry at the heart of the carriages replace the need for the carriage to be drawn by horses. In recent years, a prolonged inquisition against the Estates of Lord Pith has been ordered by the High Courts of Lavuund in an attempt to absolve his Lordship. Several attempts to proclaim the illegitimacy of Edward Pith's tenure to his lands has eventually been declared futile with a judgement to desist all allegations "of evil" against the Lord as unfounded. In a final attempt to depose Sir Edward Pith, a Just War was sanctioned by the King whereby upon a neutral battlefield his accuser Baron Weisenhour led an army against Lord Pith's army in a Noble Challenge of Absolute Verdict. Lord Pith was deemed victorious. The Early Years Edward and Katherine Pith enjoyed a luxurious childhood, raised by their single mother and an entourage of friends, nannies and butlers. They were schooled at home until their adolescent years when they traveled to Castle Lavuund for a more formal education. Given the nature of the families business in the precious Kingdom commodity, extra-planar guests would visit the estate and were allowed to spend time with young Edward and Katherine. One winter, Edward had returned early from one of his hunting expeditions and in his excitement had left his crossbow loaded and unattended in the entrance. Feeling his excitement, young Katherine had grabbed his weapon and before anyone could stop her, the bolt had discharged and rebounded off the marble floor and into her eye. For a long time thereafter, Edward blamed himself for the accident. He grew more aware of the dangers of his weapon and stopped hunting all together. He spent much time alone hiding in the recesses of the castle. Katherine dearly missed her brother's company. The wolf that she received was little consolation and mysteriously disappeared that same winter. A Death in the Family Edward had returned home from school one day with very exciting news. He had been accepted at the naval academy and would be departing for four years to study under the command of Vice-Admiral Kushing. Following a night of celebrations, the household awoke the next morning to something very wrong. Their mother lay cold and lifeless in her bed. The local coroner pronouned her dead of natural causes. This was a devastating blow to Edward as this meant he was now officially Lord of his families estate and must remain to fulfill his house's mandate: To supply the Kingdom with his lands quota of Mariiah Wheat; to be delivered exactly every six months or suffer forfeiture of all lands and title. His mother was laid to rest by his father in a small green patch on the west side of the estate overlooking the ocean. Three special emmisaries visited Edward that night. One was a fair angel who had been a friend of his mother. She gave Edward a divine blessing which enhanced his agility and heath. She then departed saying that she would never again return in all of the days of his Kingdom. The other visitor was an old residence of the castle whom really only visited when Edward was in pain or lonely. Lastly he was visited by his favorite friend, yet another extra-planer but not as pure as Yarlina was. Justin offered Edward something very profound that he immediately accepted. A chance to travel through the Royal Gate to the outer planes where he could become a regular adventurer. He did not hesitate in his departure as he knew that his other old friend would take care of his estate. Lady Katherine Upon her brother's departure, she begged him to remain at the estate. She explained that she was all alone and was frightened at night. Surely the Duchess Lavuund would hear of his escapade and pronounce them all defunct of land and title. But no amount of pleading could pursuade Edward to stay. He assured her that her knowledges were exceptional and that she could always rely on "him" for complete aninomity in their affairs. Besides, this was going to be his one and only chance. Before long she was left sobbing alone and was soon comforted by her patron maid who led her away from the entrance that had again separated her from Edward. As time passed, she adopted her new position as the head of the family house and things grew normal again. Every six months a shipment was delivered on time to the King. Katherine continued to study arcane arts and with the help of a Sylvan friend, became adept at hunting and tracking.